regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 33
Recap 1510-02-25 The Band wake up in their rooms in the the Governor’s palace in Yetel. Olivia is informed Crown Prince Shunin always has a hollowed out ruby necklace with the ashes of his dead wife inside. Governor Assam arranges Captain Sting of the Akuban Navy Ship The Black Sabbath to give the party a ride in the search of the Sarrin Strait. Ransom gives directions to head to the nearby island and circle it. 1510-02-26 The sea becomes deadly still and foggy like last time they were here, but the crew of the The Black Sabbath have Oars and the ship eventually clears the sill waters. 1510-02-27 The ship arrives at Aska Island. The ship heads towards the bay and some ship wrecks in it. The party decide to go ashore to investigate. As they row to shore, their rowboat is attacked by an octopus with black tentacles. Different from the red octopus in Kes’s dreams. The party fight off the tentacles of the Octopus before it retreats. The party then make landfall. Kes spots a trail of the Prince Shunin's clothing going inland and a group of large birds flying above. They then follow the trail into the Shadow Wood. They arrive at a dry riverbed where the tracks end. They follow the rocky riverbed inland. At the end of the day the end up in the heart of the island and the four birds keep circling above. At camp that night a humanoid bird walks up to the camp. Kellen casts tongues so he can understand the stranger, Polly. :Language of Love :Baby when you speak to me, :I only hear the language of love. :Because we'll always be, :What I'm dreaming of. :The Language of Love Polly confirms it was his kind who were flying overhead all day. Polly says he has seen the Prince Shunin and will show them where in the morning, in exchange for some copper coins. 1510-02-28 The party follow 3 of the bird people and they take them downriver of the dry riverbank. Ransom gives them 3 copper coins and the birds leave, arguing over who gets the coins. The party go down the dry riverbank in the Shadow Wood. The come across some ruins. :An ancient stone temple stands before you. The foundation has been upturned by roots, and the walls are overgrown with vines. What was once brilliant white marble is now a dingy gray green. The entrance-way and his stone doors are held open by Python like roots from this trees searching for soil. Above the doorway edged into the stone is the black and blue hourglass of Tempos. The party approach the temple. Olivia casts Thought Capture and detects the thoughts of a person violently dying. :Within the main chamber lay many destroyed statues of the gods. The ceiling is semi collapsed, and lets in light beams and vines from the dense forest outside. Dead leaves and dirt litter the floor, the far side of the room has a massive but shattered hourglass. The yellow sands pouring out into the room. As the party look around the room they feel this overwhelming sense of fatigue, the whole party start to fall asleep. Olivia cats Wyvern Watch around herself. Ransom tries stabbing himself in the foot to stay awake and hurts himself badly. Ransom starts to drag Kes out of the temple, but eventually passes out. Each of the party members have a different visions, except Kes. Olivia's Vision Olivia hears Kes says "The Day will come when your choices will shape the world for better..." Olivia then has a vision of herself in Crownhold, the Capital of Mistrya. Olivia wears the Queen's Crown and is standing atop of the Palace Wall, and she looks down on the corpse of Scoria The Red Dragon in the courtyard. Standing at Olivia's side is King Alex Guilder. In the crowd of celebrating Human & Elven warriors below, Kellen can be seen playing his Hurdy Gurdy. Olivia hears Kes says "...or for worse". Olivia sees Crownhold, this time in flames. Scoria is perched on the castle walls, belching fire into the courtyard below. Hand-in-hand, Olivia and Kellen turn their backs on the problems of the world and receed into the woods. They arrive at their home at the edge of a lake. The windows are framed in frost. As it snows outside, the two keep each-other warm. Kellen's Vision Kellen hears Kes says "There's only room in life for one true passion and one day you will have to choose..." Kellen finds himself in a restaurant and Dee the Cook beings out a plate of food. Olivia runs outside to throw her arms around a man just out of view outside. Everyone is happily enjoying their lives as Kellen struggles to think of words to a song. Kellen's music moves the crowd to tears at Kes & Ransom's wedding. In the great chambers of the Evlven people, the otherwise somber elves are stirred to action as Kellen's song sweeps over them. Kellen's music is the rallying cry of armies as your words echo in their hearts. Kellen hears Kes says "...between music and love". Kellen sees Crownhold, this time in flames. Scoria is perched on the castle walls, belching fire into the courtyard below. Hand-in-hand, Olivia and Kellen turn their backs on the problems of the world and receed into the woods. They arrive at their home at the edge of a lake. The windows are framed in frost. As it snows outside, the two keep each-other warm. Ransom's Vision Ransom hears Kes says "Your greatest act will not be as a warrior but as an ambassador. You must show you people how to trust in order to overcome the challenges ahead..." Ransom seems himself and Kes get married. Travelling though human and elven lands. Speaking inside a unfamiliar palace to the assembled lords and ladies. Ransom and Kes standing before an assembly of elves. Ransom and Kes standing before an unified army of different people as Scoria the red spreads her great wings on the horizon. Ransom hears Kes says "...your love can shape the world if you let it". 1510-02-28 Everyone then wakes up to the Crown Prince Shunin standing over them. Kellen explains they are here to rescue him, and will escort him to the ship. The prince explains he came to the temple for shelter, with a light coming from the temple. Before the leave the temple, Olivia casts detect magic and finds the whole temple radiates magic, as well as the necklace around Prince Shunin's neck. The arrives back on the Black Sabbath with no issue. 1510-03-02 The ship returns to Yetel. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes